User blog:IFosterI/Behind the Scenes: Episode 3 -Truth.
So, this is a new series I'm doing, called, "Behind the Scenes", and it's basically the lives of Just Dance characters living in Ubisoft Studios and crap. I hope you guys would like it. Maybe. And yes, this is kinda considered "fanfiction". DISCLAIMER: This is mostly PG, but there are bad words, and slight adult themes. But be grateful I'm not making the characters have s*x. Behind the Scenes: Episode 3 -Truth I sat down at the same table LIKE I WOULD did, and she stared at me. I looked down at my food, and saw that it was a bland chicken patty on a whole wheat bun. Oh, goodie. "Why do you like this food so much?" LIKE I WOULD asked. I shrugged, and watched Albatraoz sit next to me. "So, guys. I think Katy Perry is a stalker." She said. LIKE I WOULD and I stared at her, and she said, "Okay, okay. So, you kow how there wasn't a Katy Perry song this year?" I nodded. "Well, in the lyrics of Chained to the Rhythm, she said, 'so put your rose coloured glasses on, and party on'. this guy's name is Party, and he has rose coloured glasses. She's onto us for revenge." I stared at her. I have pink glasses, ya dip. I mean, rose is technically pink. And my nickname is ''Party. Is she coming after me?! "Ally, why the hell are you even saying this? It was just a considence. Many people have rose coloured glasses." LIKE I WOULD pointed out in a faint voice. "No, dude." I said. "Cola Song's glasses are blue." We looked over at LIKE I WOULD's apprentice, and she gave us a dirty look. LIKE I WOULD shook her head, and gave me her chicken patty. "It's yours." I said, "Nah. It's disgusting. I'll just feast off of bananas and apples from that fruit bowl over there." LIKE I WOULD said. I wrapped it up in the bag it came in, and then lunch was just silence until the rest of the 30 minutes were up. Albatraoz and I went into my room, and she sat on the floor, while I laid down on my bed. "So, what's next?" She asked. "Getting you bandages for your a$$." I said. Albatraoz gave me a dirty look, and said, "I was hurting at the ropes course, but it's fine, now." I rolled my eyes in dissapoint that she didn't get that it was a joke. I looked at her on the floor, and asked what she was doing. "Taking off my skirt." She said. "No, dude. Don't do that." I said. "I mean the ''skirt. Not the entire bottoms." I blinked, and Albatraoz replied back, "Panda would kill me if he sees me without it on. He said that I might get promoted. To Unlimited." "So, you're going to be on Unlimited?" "Hell yeah. I always thought it was impossible for me, due to me being on 2016." "Well, good job. It's been 5 years, and nobody still noticed how great of a chaperone I am." "Well, I am one hell of an apprentice." I nodded, and stared at the ceiling. I feel great for Albatraoz being in Unlimited, but then again, is there a reason why ''I ''wasn't chosen? I mean, my song was specifially made by Ubisoft, and even Nine in the Afternoon got on Unlimited before I did. I just don't want her bragging. Was it something I did? Was it the fact that she was on a much sooner game than I was? Was I not special? I let out a faint growl, and then the door opened. "And this is Party's room." Panda said in C'mon's outfit. "Aw, s*it. Is this where the party's at?" P2 Don't Worry asked. "This is the exact opposite of a party." Panda pointed out. "Sup, girl?" Don't Worry P1 said to Albatraoz. Ally scowled at Don't Worry, and closed the door. "Why?" Ally asked. I looked at her. "Why can't men just leave other women alone?" I gave her a confused look. "It's like, if they just see a woman, then their immediate reaction is 'Oh, I can get her. Girls like guys talking smooth.' It ain't no big thing. All you guys have to do is show us women a little swing." I laughed. "I'm serious." Albatraoz said. "I learned it from my mother, that all guys are just dumb and stupid beings, and the only good ones are the ones who are actually good with women, showin them some swing." I looked at the ground and said, "Well, not all guys are terrible. It's okay to have a male friend that doesn't wanna be your boyfriend. You don't have to have all female friends." Albatraoz sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. But, that was years ago she told me. Now she's dead, and my dad has gone crazy. He keeps making inspirational postcards, workout videos, and songs for the disabled, and they're all bad." I snickered. "Don't snicker at my mom's death." Ally said in disgust. "Now that she's gone, I started to realize that she might be wrong." "Why so?" I asked. "You." I paused. "W-what?" "Yeah. At first I just went boy-crazy on you, but that was when I didn't know what your actual voice sounded like, and then when I found out that you were my chaperone for a bit, and then I just went all-out fangirl. Then I actually took the time to actually meet you, and now, I think I actually ''do ''like you. Not in the fangirl way." I sighed. "You are one hell of an apperentace." Ally smiled, and laid back. I grabbed a plastic knife, and pulled out the chicken patty LIKE I WOULD gave me, cut it in half, and gave the smaller half to Albatraoz. I'm saving the bigger half for later. Category:Blog posts